


Know-It-All Failure

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Dumbledore, Character Death, Death, Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Slash, War, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: She really doesn't know it know.





	Know-It-All Failure

The final battle was here. Harry was walking out to the battlefield. Granger was on his right, Weasley was on his left. He knew this was it. The end was finally here. 

Voldemort raised his wand:

"Is she always that annoying?" Voldemort lowered his wand.

"Sadly, yes." Harry walked over to Severus. "Dumbledore?" 

"Handled. He and Nagini are having a chat."

"What is going on? Harry James Potter, what does he mean by calling me annoying." 

"Please?" Harry turned puppy dog eyes on Voldemort. 

"Fine, since I can't apparently say it correctly." Voldemort huffed in annoyance. 

Harry pulled out his wand. "Avada Kedavra." Weasley dropped dead. "Looks like I can say it correctly." Harry cast it again at Granger, who was still in shock at Weasley's death. 

Death appeared on the battlefield. "I thought we agreed to start at noon." 

"It is noon." Voldemort cast tempus, showing it was noon.

"Damn, I was in America and that Daylight Savings Time messed me up. I was here an hour ago and no one was here so thought I had the wrong day." 

The Order of Phoenix was now confused. "Harry, how could you? Don't you care? What about your parents?" Remus pushed his way forward. 

"Language, Harry." Voldemort, Lucius, Narcissa, Bella, and Severus all said at the same time.

Harry shrugged. "Honestly, Master." Death gave an eye roll. "I have a time schedule to keep. So are we done or do the rest of you want to die?" Death looked at the Order of Phoenix members. "Since Dumbledore messed around with time, Fate and Destiny have agreed to let me collect anyone my Master kills." 

The Order of Phoenix members dropped their wands, seeing they were surrounded by Death Eaters and their Savior wasn't going to save them. "Ice cream, Sev?" 

"After you buy me lunch. Dumbledore interrupted my meal." 

"He is a meal now." Harry laughed.


End file.
